In a Day of the Life
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Bit-beasts are always there for their users. Though, have you ever thought what went on with the bit-beast itself? What were their thoughts? You know they have them. So, a request fic where people can send in their bit-beasts to take a look through a day of their life - and we can find out! (Requests OPEN!)
1. Ice Fox

**A/N: **I'm writing this for Grace of Flame's challenge. One of the prompts was to write a story about a day in a bit-beast's point of view. I always have a relationship set with my characters and their beasts, so I thought this would be kind of fun. It'll be a chapter story with different bit-beasts. Which, by the way, will have some original Beyblade characters. Most will be requests from members for their own made-up bit-beasts though.

Note: If you have a request, you can send it through PM or Review. It doesn't matter to me as long as the review is also a review for the story. If a review is just a request, I will ignore it. Though, I have a form for you to complete for your bit-beast.

**Name: **

**Description of Beast:**

**Personality: **

It's that simple. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1** - Ice Fox

The black furred fox yawned as she stretched for the twelfth time that day. Hasn't Mana realized he needed a break? Bit-Beasts were powerful creatures; however, they needed to recharge their energy - same as the humans. His fluffy tail flared at the thought of yet another bey battle his user had joined. She didn't understand the reason for so many battles. She was a skilled blader; the girl won't admit it though. Being the great x3 granddaughter of Tala Valkov its affect on her. She needn't prove herself to people, yet she always seemed to find herself in that situation.

_No more battles, Mana_.

The fox spoke in a calm, collected tone as he formed a psychic link with Mana Valkov. His purple eyes showed tiredness. Mana paused as she contemplated her bit-beast's words. Ice Fox didn't want to battle anymore; she respected her bit-beast. The girl called her bey to her palm as she walked away from the ticked off blader across from her. Fox purred in great happiness that his user had listened to his claims. He spun in a circle before laying with his head on his fluffy tail. It made the purrrfect pillow. He yawned as he continued to purr.

**That makes you sound like a feline more than a canine. **

_Foxes are fickle creatures, Mana. They are sly, clever and climb trees. They're the perfect combination of feline and canine. _

**Not to mention their young are called kits or kittens. **

Fox laughed as he lay within his perfect paradise. He wasn't living in a perfect paradise. The face bolt was cramped, and he hated it. Though, the beast appreciated that Mana allowed a mind link with him. Mana's mind was far more spacious. His ears twitched as he heard Mana laugh; the girl must have heard his thought on spaciousness within her mind.

**That doesn't appeal to me, Fox. Are you implying I have an empty mind? **

_Not at all, Valkov. I'm implying the face bolt on your bey is a lot smaller. _

Purple eyes blinked as he didn't hear a reply to his statement. The fox contemplated his words before he realized that his wording sounded like an insult. The beast barked out a laugh before he licked her right paw. It felt dirty to him which was weird since bit-beasts couldn't get dirty.

_I wasn't trying to insult you, kit. I was simply stating a fact_**. **

A pregnant pause filled the mind - **I know, Fox. I was insulted at first, but then I realized you could have worded your sentence better. **

The creature snorted a he laid his head on his tail once more. This happened every day in his life with Mana. He managed to insult the girl accidentally, and she'd never get angry. Fox was starting to get annoyed with the fact that he could never make the young Valkov angry. Probably had to do something with her great x3 grandmother's genes.

**My great-great-great grandmother was a spit fire. What part of her was calm?! **

The ice using fox let out a laugh as he threw her head back in such laughter. He never knew her great-great-great grandmother, but both had hard stories of her. The fox calmed his laughing before he realized Mana was distracted. The girl had run into her newly acquainted friends. Fox knew he was going to be ignored. He did the logical thing. The psychic link ripped away as the beast found himself in his face bolt home. He chuckled as his eyes drifted close. Battling took a lot of his energy, and he knew Mana wasn't going to battle the rest of the day.

Yes, most of his day was spent sleeping within Mana's bey.

* * *

**A/N: **Fox's day is quite boring since he's asleep most of the day. Battling takes a lot of energy out of a bit-beast (or that's how my head-canon goes) and they need to rest. Though, he looks forward to these conversations he has with Mana within the girl's mind. So, send in those requests!


	2. Permafrost Alicorn

**A/N: **Wow. I have a request already. I just uploaded the story. Well, it's my first request, so I shall update the story quickly. I have nothing else to do anyway. So, I'd like to thank Graceful Amaryllis for the request. I would like to say that her written works are awesome, and you should take a look at them. So, without further ado, I present Permafrost Alicorn.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- Permafrost Alicorn

The alicorn sighed as she watched her user becoming reckless in battle. She hadn't been called to battle, so she watched from her place within the bey. She had no idea the reason Ninel was angry, but anger leads to horrible decisions. The alicorn wanted to calm her user; however, she didn't know how to calm her. No, she knew how to calm her. Ice Fox had been able to form mind links with his user as well with others. She should be able to do the same thing with Ninel. Permafrost Alicorn, covered in white fur and silver armor, concentrated in forming a link with her badly beaten user. Her iris blue horn glowed as she managed the link.

_Ninel? _

**Who? Who said that? **

_Who do you think, Ninel? _

**Permafrost? **

The alicorn smiled as she appeared within her user's mind. She felt Ninel's slight fear to the fact her bit-beast was talking to her. She wasn't comprehending her beast talking to her. Alicorn whinnied as a way to calm her user from the sound. It worked as her mind became a calm place once more. She had begun to realize her presence had calmed the girl's anger as well as her blade had begun to spin stronger. Her opponent had gone into a complete daze at her turn around.

_Anger clouds the mind, Ninel. You'll lose if you don't keep a clear mind. However, I believe that the storm has begun to clear. _

The beast gave a smile as she felt Ninel's strength, resolve and determination flow through her. She felt her bey had become more powerful. The alicorn neighed in happiness that her lovable user had returned.

**Thank you, Permafrost Alicorn. I had forgotten that anger clouds the mind and causes one to misjudge their every decision. **

_I'm always here for you, Ninel. You must always remember that. But, I'm becoming tired. Shall we finish this quickly? _

It was an odd feeling - to feel Ninel grin. She liked the feeling. Why hadn't she tried a psychic connection to her user before? It worked for Ice Fox pretty well. He was always having conversations with that Valkov girl. The alicorn felt herself smile slightly (well as much as a horse type beast could smile). She whinnied once more before the link began to unravel. Ninel continued to grin as she looked at her opponent. She wasn't too mad anymore which was a good thing. Anger led to reckless behavior, and Ninel was definitely not a reckless person.

"Let's go, Permafrost Alicorn!"

Permafrost Alicorn appeared from the bey flapping her mighty wings. Her horn glowed a soft blue as she neighed before rearing. The beast snorted as she looked at her user from the corner of her eye. Ninel seemed much happier than she was at the beginning of the match. The alicorn's days were spend in the face bolt as she watched her user work her way through life. Now - now she could live through Ninel's life with her. The girl would be able to tell her if something was wrong or Permafrost would be able to comfort her if something broke her heart. The alicorn neighed and reared once more before attacking the opposing bey.

Yeah, she enjoyed her days with Ninel ... and she always will enjoy her days with her user.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy your request, Graceful! I tried my best with Permafrost Alicorn. I wanted her to really connect with Ninel, so I thought if Ninel was battling in anger the alicorn could help her.


	3. Liger Dragoon

**A/N: **I had gotten a few requests, and I don't remember the order of them. I'm going to update with whatever request I want to first. Everybody that requested requested around the same time. ;) I hope more people request, or this is going to be a short chapter story. I wanted to keep it going. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - **Liger Dragoon

The brown dragon curled in his bit-chip as he tried to sleep off the feeling of fatigue that he had felt lately. It had him worried since his power was gained from his user's health and well-being. His tail tuft swayed as his tail moved. He shuffled his wings before something dawned on him; Jäger was sick. He didn't understand the reason she wasn't home in bed if she wasn't feeling well. The bit-beast was feeling the effects of her being sick. The tan-brown dragon stood to his full height before having the bey fly from the dish. Jäger caught the bey with a confused look; she lost due to her own bit-beast's - decision? The bit-chip glowed a brown color as she felt the warmth of it run through her fingers.

_You're sick. Why are you battling in such a condition? _

Jäger sighed as she realized that Liger noticed she was sick. Though, the girl should have realized that a beast that grew stronger with her strength would have noticed his own strength falling. The girl clenched her beyblade as she sat on a bench within the park. Her head pounded, but she wasn't going to admit that she was sick. Liger Dragoon roared quietly within her mind; he worried about her. His user wouldn't be much without him, honest. The beast appeared in her mind as the headache faded to a slight thud. She sighed in relief from the ache declining t a thud. It didn't seem as if a hammer was pounding a nail into her head anymore.

_Go home and back to bed. We have a tournament to win tomorrow. _

**Yeah, yeah. I'll go soon. **

_Now, Jäger. _

He felt her annoyance with him. He knew she didn't want to go home for something as silly as a cold. Besides, they did have a tournament tomorrow. Practice makes perfect at least she had always told him such a preposterous thing. Jäger sighed as she started to her house; Liger was right. The beast was always right she finally admitted.

_Don't forget it. _

The Liger like dragon left out a laugh at her admittance of him being right. He lived a lot longer than she has within this world, and he had the right to be always right. Besides, he didn't want to miss looking at the stars with her on the roof tonight. One of his favorite things was bonding with his user. He felt Jäger smile as she heard his thoughts; she liked the fact that he loved to look at the stars with her at night. The dragon was knowledge about the cosmos as well. She felt she always learned something new. She sneezed harshly before shivering. Okay, get rid of cold first.

_Glad you agree with me. _

**Shut it you prude dragon. **

The last thing Jäger heard was his laugh as he unraveled their connection. The dragon supposed he should find some other bit-beasts to talk to since it was going to get quiet when she crashed once laying on her bed. But, until then, he wrapped himself into a ball within his bit-chip. He still felt her fatigue, and he wanted to sleep as well. Maybe he also had a cold - then again, bit-beasts can't get sick. He chuckled to himself as his mind wandered to such silly thinking. Then again, he had probably been around the humans too long. Yeah - that was exactly it.

* * *

**A/N: **I do hope you like it, Star's Roaring Blaze! Liger Dragoon was tough to write; however, I figured since he cared about his user then he would worry about her health (especially since it affected his strength as well).


	4. Ray Virgo Aphrodite

**A/N: **Another update for In a Day of the Life! I have a few requests, but I'm slowly running out of them. I'll probably end up using my own OCs from the original series as well until I get more requests. The request form is in the beginning. I prefer PM, but I suppose you can review them. I want at least a sentence that has to deal with the story though. I will ignore it (I haven't lately) if it doesn't review for the story as well. Sorry if its a bit harsh. But, I don't want a bunch of reviews with just bit-beast characters. I want something to make me proud as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - **Ray Virgo Aphrodite

The golden haired woman watched the battle with a keen eye. Frieda was to battle this person after the current battle finished. The bit-beast wanted to make sure that her user was safe within the battle. She would do everything she could to protect her user; however, she didn't want to hurt somebody else. Her blue eyes watched from the comfort of her bey. She could feel the energy of the other two beys within the dish. It painted a picture for her. Aphrodite sighed as her bey glowed a warm pink.

"Something wrong, Aphrodite?" whispered Frieda as she looked at the warm glow of her bey. The girl sighed as she placed the bey back in its holder. She hadn't expected a reply.

Aphrodite sat in her bey as she thought of a way to contact her user. She wanted to make sure Frieda knew the opponent; the woman had deduced that the opposing bey was a power attack bey. They could easily counter it, but she needed to tell Frieda. Day after day, battle after battle, it was always the same thing. They managed to win their battles, but it'd be a lot easier if she could tell the girl the things she learned during tournaments while watching the other matches.

_Dear Frieda, I wish you could hear me speak. It would make our worries so much easier. _

She prepared to fight as Frieda stepped up to the dish; their turn has come to shine. Aphrodite was ready for this fight. She was always read for a bey battle. Her bey was released into the dish as she had it dodge the other bey. The opponent liked going for an instant kill.

_Whatever the opponent, we'll win through our connection ... or bond. Even if I can't find a way to speak to her. _


End file.
